


[PODFIC] The Rational Mind, by copperbadge

by Thimblerig



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, victorian attitudes towards mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The war has followed Watson home, and Holmes re-examines his principles in light of his friend's suffering.





	[PODFIC] The Rational Mind, by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rational Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530342) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

_I had not been installed as a tenant of Baker Street for two weeks when I inadvertently woke Sherlock Holmes for the first time._

_It was not my intent to bring any strife into our agreeable bachelor lodgings, but unfortunately the strife followed me there. I awoke from a nightmare of the Afghanistan campaign to what I was certain was gatling-gunfire, only to find that it was Holmes, banging loudly on the door to my bedroom._

_"Watson? I say, Watson!"..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11fzN9iUSZGPAmiWiwcA7Y70VWlOebgdA/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Editing Programs:  
Audio Evolution for Mobile, Music Editor, Logopit
> 
> Image:  
Stock footage of Watson and Holmes played by Edward Hardwicke and Jeremy Brett
> 
> Music:  
https://freesound.org/people/Setuniman/sounds/204535/  
“melancholic outro 1D49” by Setuniman @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial


End file.
